wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Skinning
http://i74.thottbot.com/en/Interface/Icons/INV_Misc_Pelt_Wolf_01.jpg|external image = Summary = Skinning allows players to gather leather, hides and scales by skinning certain animals (mobs of the type beast). Not all beasts can be skinned, e.g. birds cannot be skinned. Leather, hides and scales are used for leatherworking. Leather is also used for some blacksmithing, engineering, and tailoring recipes. This is one of the better gathering professions, since a skinner can skin mob corpses left behind by other characters as long as they've looted all the items from the corpse. Unlike the mining or herb gathering, skinning allows very frequent practice when outdoor hunting resulting in a great deal of leather and very rapid training. You will typically be able to skin creatures much higher level than you can kill. = Trainers = See Skinning trainer. = Requirements = * You need to purchase a skinning knife. You can find skinning knives at Profession-related item merchants (or simply at the General trader). Remember to keep the skinning knife in your bag at all times (if you want to gain leather/hides/scales from the beasts you kill) :). You do not need to equip it. * Also, keep in mind that skinning most beasts will result in you getting leather or hide of some kind. Some exceptions are sheep, which sometimes give you wool (which is used for Tailoring, not Leatherworking), Dragonkin of various types (such as Black Whelps) which give you skins not found among other monsters or beasts, and the like. Such 'uncommon' skins generally only have specific recipes (such as the Black Whelp Skins, which has a recipe that needs to be obtained independently as it is not taught by trainers found in major cities). --Froderick = Skinning Color Codes = Any skinnable corpse will have a a color code on the "Skinnable" property when you move your pointer over it: * Red: Not skinnable. * Orange: Difficult to skin, may fail; 100% chance of increasing Skinning skill level. * Yellow: Moderately difficult to skin, almost never fail; 50% chance of increasing Skinning skill level. * Green: Easy to skin, should never fail; <50% chance of increasing Skinning skill level. * Gray: Very easy to skin, should never fail; 0% chance of increasing Skinning skill level. Up to skinning 100, you can find out the highest level mob you can skin by: (Skinning skill)/10+10 From skinning level 100 and up the formula is simply: (Skinning skill)/5 Orange skinnables are not always 100% chance of a skillup. My lvl 60 started skinning and once he got to skill 180 or so found that orange skinnables are only giving skillups about 50% of the time. Astearns 15:17, 4 August 2006 (EDT) = Suggested 2nd professions = * Leatherworking * Tailoring or Enchanting. It's good to have as a second for any that don't necessarily need another to work. As well, some Tailor recipes require leather, such as bags. Personally, I am Enchanting/Skinning - using Skinning as a way of income. * Mining. Having 2 gathering professions can ensure a strong income. (Some people are willing to pay quite a bit of money for materials for crafting professions.) = Suggested Classes = Selling leather and hide can be profitable, but also useful if you take Leatherworking. All the classes listed here can wear leather armor. Leatherworking also produces Mail Armor items from scales obtained by skinning with attributes useful to Hunters and Shaman. * Druid * Hunter * Rogue * Shaman = Summary of Skill levels = To reach a certain skill level, you must gain the required skill points by skinning animals. For example, in order to earn the rank of Journeyman skinner, you must have at least 50 points in the Skinning skill. * 50+ Journeyman * 125+ Expert * 200+ Artisan ThottBot Table reference = What You Gather = Leather There are 6 basic leathers: *Ruined Leather Scraps (lvl 1-17 mobs) *Light Leather (lvl 2-27 mobs) *Medium Leather (lvl 15-38 mobs) *Heavy Leather (lvl 26-46 mobs) *Thick Leather (lvl 35-58 mobs) *Rugged Leather (lvl 45-60 mobs) The Ruined Leather Scraps which you get when skinning low level mobs are vendor sell items unless you also have Leatherworking, in which case 3 of them can be made into light leather. The frequency of getting these drops off rapidly around 10th level mobs and you will not see anymore of them at all once you are skinning 17th level and above mobs. Plus a number of leather types that can only be skinned from certain mobs *Chimera Leather *Core Leather - Requires Skinning greater than 300 *Devilsaur Leather *Frostsaber Leather *Primal Bat Leather *Primal Tiger Leather *Thin Kodo Leather *Warbear leather Hides You get hides the same way you get skins, but the drop rate is lower. All of the standard hides require Leatherworking to cure the hides before they can be used as ingredients for crafting items. *Light Hide, Thottbot (10-27 lvl mobs) **Cured Light Hide, Thottbot *Medium Hide, Thottbot (15-38 lvl mobs) **Cured Medium Hide, Thottbot *Heavy Hide, Thottbot (26-46 lvl mobs) **Cured Heavy Hide, Thottbot *Thick Hide, Thottbot (40-57 lvl mobs) **Cured Thick Hide, Thottbot *Rugged Hide, Thottbot (47-59 lvl mobs) **Cured Rugged Hide, Thottbot Some special hides do not need to be cured before they can be used: *Shadowcat Hide, Thottbot - From Shadow Panthers in the Swamp of Sorrows and Shadowmaw Panthers in Stranglethorn Vale *Thick Wolfhide, Thottbot - From level 40+ wolves *Pristine Hide of the Beast, Thottbot - Requires 310 Skinning skill, which in turn requires Finkle's Skinner, which drops off The Beast itself, or Zulian Slicer from Zul'Gurub. *Light Silithid Carapace, Thottbot *Heavy Silithid Carapace, Thottbot Scales These are used in Leatherworking patterns and drop when certain mobs are skinned. Scales from high-level mobs are used to create Mail class armor with the Leatherworking skill which is useful for Hunters and Shamans at level 40 and beyond. *Black Dragonscale *Black Whelp Scale *Blue Dragonscale *Brilliant Chromatic Scale *Deviate Scale *Dreamscale *Green Dragonscale *Green Whelp Scale *Heavy Scorpid Scale *Heavy Silithid Carapace *Light Silithid Carapace *Perfect Deviate Scale *Red Dragonscale *Red Whelp Scale *Scale of Onyxia *Scorpid Scale *Silithid Chitin *Turtle Scale *Worn Dragonscale = Getting Started and Tips = * Getting Started and Tips for Skinning =Frequently Asked Questions= ''Q: Why can't I skin certain mobs?'' A: There are several reasons. # While most beasts can be skinned, some can't. Also, most demons can't, while most dragons can. See the Creature Types page for more details. # All the items from a corpse must be looted before it can be skinned. This requirement can be somewhat annoying, since you basically end up filling your bags with worthless bits and pieces of whatever you're killing. You may want to get an Add-On like LootDestroyer, and ReagentHelper to help you with figuring out what's worth keeping. # Any skinnable mobs will say 'Skinnable' in their tooltip after they are dead and completely looted, and this is color coded like other skills. If it is Red, you cannot skin that mob. If you attempt to skin it you will get a message saying something like 'Requires Skinning 110', which will tell you how much Skinning skill you need to skin it. After the "startup levels", mobs require 5 Skinning ability per level, so a level 25 mob requires 125 skill points in Skinning. # Mobs killed exclusively by pets with no player damage contribution are not skinnable no matter what type they are. # If you're trying to skin something that another player has killed, that player must take all loot from the corpse, or you won't be able to skin it. ----- ''Q: Why do I sometimes fail at skinning?'' A: The short answer: your skinning skill isn't high enough. When you fail, you can try again, and you'll eventually get it. Most players who skin everything they can find will probably only have this happen at the earliest stages of the game, and at the latest stages. Even though you have a skinning skill of 300, that means you'll be able to skin creatures up to lvl 60 (60x5=300). Anything within about 5 levels of your max may cause you to fail. ----- ''Q: Is there anything that will raise my skinning level besides skinning?'' A: Yes *Finkle's Skinner: dagger with +10 skinning skill points *Zulian Slicer: one hand sword with +10 skinning skill points *Skinning enchant: gloves enchant with +5 skinning skill points Skinning skill levels beyond 300 are needed to skin level 60+ mobs, such as: *level 61 dragons in Blackrock Spire require 305 *Soulflayers in Zul'Gurub require 305 *Core Hounds in Molten Core require 305/310 *The Beast in Blackrock Spire requires 310 (and drops the Finkle's Skinner) *Most raid bosses require 315, including Magmadar, Onyxia, Chromaggus, Nefarian, Lethon, Emeriss, Taerar, and Ysondre. The maximum obtainable skinning skill for warriors, rogues and hunters is 325, by dual-wielding two weapons and enchanting the gloves. For all the other classes the maximum level is 315, with either weapon and the enchant. As of patch 1.11.2, there is no mob in game that requires skinning above 315. ----- ''Q: Where are some good places to farm for certain types of skins?'' A: See the Places to Farm page. ----- ''Q: What do the colors of the word "skinning" mean in tooltips?'' A: The colors denote the likelihood of you getting a skill point for skinning that mob. It's quite normal for frequent skinners to rarely see anything better than Green. *'Red:' Not skinnable at your skill level. *'Orange:' You will receive a skill point for skinning the mob but it'll probably take a few trys until you manage to skin the mob. *'Yellow:' You'll probably receive a skill point and it may take a few trys until you manage to skin the mob. *'Green:' You might receive a skill point *'Gray:' You won't receive a skill point. Orange skinnables are not always 100% chance of a skillup. My lvl 60 started skinning and once he got to skill 180 or so found that orange skinnables are only giving skillups about 50% of the time. Astearns 15:18, 4 August 2006 (EDT) ----- See also the WoW Forums Skinning FAQ ---- Category:Professions Category:Skinning